Not a normal day
by Empty Promise
Summary: A normal supply run turns into anything but for three Liberion soldiers.


**June 11th, 2011. Republic of Kaybal Middle East.**

The small mountain roads of Kaybal where truly a challenge for any driver, this was made clear as the Armored Humvee made it's way through the country side. The Truck had a Liberion flag emblazed on its hull making it clear who owned it. Sitting at the gun was a soldier dressed in Desert uniform, a pair of sunglasses on his face. He chewed for a moment before blowing a bubble of gum with a sharp pop!

Inside in the passenger seat sat a young man around the age of 23, his hair was a dirty blonde color and he wore glasses, his uniform patch read **Hartmann**.

"Hey, Edward! How long before we get to that FOB, it's hot as hell out here" the Gunner yelled down to him, the man looked up and shock his head.

"Chris, I told you 10 fucking minutes ago not to ask again" he sighed as the man grinned showing his white teeth.

"You ever try eating shit with that grin? seems it would be rather good at that" he laughed to himself as the driver rolled his eyes them. They where coming back from a supply run from Bagram airbase and he was not happy to be stuck with these two, he was a Soldier in the Liberion army well the others where Airforce Bases security, Persons other then grunts, POGs. And he was stuck for three hours their and back with them. Why?

Looking at the driver, an African Liberion Hartmann smiled and checked the map. They where at the least 40 minutes from the Forward Operating Base they where going to. sighing his hand slipped to his pocket and he produced a CD and slipped it into a small CD player on the dashboard.

"We need some tunes my friends" he said with a smile as music began playing. the sounds of a church bell and a steel Gutair rift played through the speakers along with drums like thunder as the words began.

 _"Make his fight on the hill in the early days,_

 _Constant chill down his spine..._

 _Shouting guns on the run through the endless gray..._

 _On the fight for they who are right but who's to say?_

 _For a hill would kill, Why they do not know suffer wounds and test their pride!_

 _Men of five still alive through the raging glow, they've gone insane through the pain they surely know..._

"FOR WHOM THE BELL"S TOLL" both of the men sung loudly causing the driver to grind his teeth

"TIME MARCHES ON"!

Slamming his hand on the dash the driver shut the CD player off with a grunt.

"Both of you shut up, you haven't given me one second of peace for the past three hours on the way and I will be damned if its the same on the way back, so please shut the hell up" He cried out followed by silence.

Hartmann spoke first "I get it buddy...the army hate's Metallica! Every ones a critic these days" he said with a smile. the driver just slammed his head into the wheel before returning his eyes to the road. He wanted...no he deserved a Metal after going through these two. Turning a bend and going straight as an arrow he sighed finnaly getting a bit of quiet. It was nice.

And that's when the ambush happened.

From the brush all around them Neuroi drones on legs the size and shape of a wolf jumped out into the road, their coat and oily black with red veins.

Hitting the brakes the Humvee came to a halt as the "Wolf" looked at the three men with it's blood red eyes.

"The hell is that" the diver muttered under his breath as the beast opened it's mouth and sent a blast of red flying by.

"Shit! Driver" Hartmann yelled pushing over and slamming his foot down on top of the drivers and sending them rushing forwards running the black shape down with a sharp crunch as their rear wheels past over it. the gunner turned as more jumped out behind them in pursuit, he took aim and began firing the M240 MG mounted in the turret at them. Catching one in the back it tumbled to the dirt rolling over before coming to a halt and a final burst killed it.

The Neuroi pack consisted of five-know four of the wolves, all keeping up with the truck with little problem, picking up his M4 carbine and sticking his head and arms out the window, Hartmann began firing at the beats as well. Kicking his foot at the dashboard, the CD began playing again, only adding to the battle now at hand.

Opening it's mouth to fire again, one wolf recived a mouth full of 5.56mm rounds , a gift from Hartmann's Carbine

 _Take a look to the sky before you die...it's the last time you will...!_

Swinging his gun around to take aim at a second wolf, Hartmann felt the gun fly from his hands in a streak of red laser. Adapting he pulled his 9mm sidearm from his vest and used one hand to grab the cars shell to steady himself as he fired single handed. Gripping the pistol he let of a war cry, screaming at the top of his lungs as he emptied his clip into one of the wolfs.

The 9m rounds did little damage causing him to curse the weapons stopping power. Pulling himself back inside he missed getting nailed with a death beam.

"Holy shit" he sighed leaning into the back seat to grab something, the driver glanced over trying to see what he was doing but was busy keeping them alive.

"Got it" he yelled grabbing a long green object in his arms, the words **AT-4** * printed on it's side.

Sticking the device out the side he screamed pulling the trigger and with a loud soar the device fired it's single warhead into the middle of the Neuroi pack turning the three enemies into nothing but dust and bad vibes. The driver pulled the Humvee into a turn and stopped, facing the crater where the enemy once stood.

"You guys are some tough hombres, what did you say you names where again"? he ask both the men.

"That's Chris Davids and i'm Edward Von Luck Hartmann" he said with a smile, Chris taking a long drink of water from his canteen.

"They teach you that kind of stuff in the Airforce"? he asked, both men looked at each other and broke down laughing. Once they both stopped and calmed down, Chis spoke.

"Yes, in Para Rescue they do" he said with the same "Shit eating grin" as before.

"Para Rescue ? you mean the guys that save downed witches?" he asked in a shakey tone as they began driving again. they both just nodded and he took that as an answer. Driving back to the FOB he sighed realizing he would be writing the after action report on this one.

Slipping his hand to the CD player, Edward put in a new disk and a soft melody began to play as the drove off towards the setting sun

 _Life could be a dream..._

 _If I could take you up in paradise up above!_

 _If you tell me i'm the only one that you love!_

 _Life could be a dream sweat heart!_

 _XwX_

 **AT-4 : A single shot anti tank rocket launcher based off the German panzerfaust and M-72 LAW.**

 **FOB: Forward Operating base.**

Well that was a oneshot, not sure why I wrote this, maybe bringing the Neuroi to a new country and time seemed right, and about the songs...I realy love adding in music.

On the Subject of Edward, he is Peter Von Lucks grandson, after getting married it became a tradition to name every son with the middle name Von Luck, given Peters Fathers reputation as a officer, he didn't want his desendant's to forget his family name. Later in life Ursula's daughter's Daughter marries a Liberion so Edward is Half Liberion half Karlsland.

Anyway...hope this was enjoyable.

:)


End file.
